Till the roof comes off
by Grr
Summary: Ginny, Draco, Harry and Blaise are stuck together, so they must learn to co-operate. But they don't. Yet. Read the story then make a suggestion as to how I can make my summary better, coz this one sucks. FINISHED!
1. Chapter one, in which Ginny is crazy

Ginny made her way through the quickest shortcuts she knew to get to her common room.

She pushed past a group of students and sped up a little. She couldn't wait to tell Harry the good news! She past Colin, who tried to snap a photograph but she was too quick for him, and ran past the library. Only a bit more... She wanted to be the one to tell Harry the news.

_He will be so excited! _She thought, _we both got chosen out of about fifty students! What are the odds?_

The thing that had gotten Ginny so worked up was the exchange program that was running for four lucky Hogwarts students, to go to Rumella, and learn at the best wizarding school in the world! The exchange had been announced by Dumbledore a few weeks ago and the results where posted this morning. There was a lot of competition, and Ginny didn't think that she would have made it. When she saw Harry's name on the sheet she had squeaked and quickly looked for her own. When she had found it she had squeaked again before running off to find Harry. She regretted that now, because she had no idea who else was going! The exchange went for about three months and would boost Ginny's marks considerably.

Ginny turned the last corner before the common room and stopped dead in her tracks. There in front of her was the one person who could possibly wreck her mood.

"Watch it Weaslette." He spoke, His voice as cold and sharp as usual and his gray eyes narrowed.

"Oh, please spare me Malfoy." She said. Then she cheered up a bit. "At least I'll be rid of you for a while!"

"Ah, so you heard? It was obviously the right choice to-" He started, but was sharply interrupted by Ginny.

"What are you blabbering on about now?"

"The fact that _I _shall be going on a three month trip as an exchange to Rumella, The finest school in the wizarding world. But I suppose that _you_ wouldn't have heard of that. They only allow _competent_ wizards and witches in, so of course you-" He was again interrupted but this time because as he looked at Ginny he saw that she looked positively mortified, as you would be too in her situation.

"...Uhh, Weaslette?" he asked looking confused.

She immediately woke up from her trance and snapped back to attention.

"The one chance I have to get rid of all the assholes in this school and you have to wreck it!" she cried and bolted down the corridor.

An astonished Draco starred after her. He was slightly confused by her outburst...

_Was it something I said? _

X..x..X..x..X..x..X

Ginny arrived at the Fat Lady portrait and gasped for air. She had bolted the whole way back from her encounter with Malfoy. In the six years she had been at this school she had copped so much from the jerk. Only last year he had put a potion on her books so that they were replaced with love spells. When she had to read aloud in Transfiguration... well, it wasn't pretty.

"Godric the gorgeous." She said as the portrait swung open to reveal Harry who was apparently about to leave.

"Oh Harry," she cried, "We got accepted to the Exchange! Isn't it horrible?"

Harry stared at her and then squealed (rather like a girl).

"Horrible? That's the best news I've heard all year!"

Hermione rushed down the stairs at lightning speed at the sound of the squeal.

"Ginny? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Noooooo." Ginny wailed and collapse straight into Harry's outstretched arms. A year ago Ginny would have been to shy to do this but Ginny had gotten over that at the same time she'd gotten over Harry. I mean, he was just a guy who had saved the world multiple times and a great Quidditch player and a major spunk, right? She didn't like him at all...

And she was now proving it by getting his favorite robes covered in her salty tears.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked comfortingly.

"My trip is ruined!" She wailed before collapsing into a new batch of tears. "Mal-ferret (sniff, sniff) is coming."

"Oh." Said Hermione as her face went red. Last year "Mal-ferret" had saved her life on the Quidditch pitch and it had resulted in a serious crush.

Which (quite embarrassingly) he did not return.

Hermione handed Ginny some tissues and quietly walked upstairs.

_What's up with her? _Harry wondered.

"What's up with her?" Asked Ginny.

"I don't know, but it happens every time someone mentions Malfoy." Harry shrugged.

At the sound of his name Ginny got up, suddenly angry, out of tears and began to pace to room.

"If only there was a way to make him not go...." She wondered aloud "...We could always set a dementor on him..."(Harry cringed at that) "...or tie him up in the forest and..."

"Hire a prostitute to do ungodly things to him?" Harry suggested.

"Actually I was going to say leave him to Aragog but your idea works too."

"Look Gin, we can still have some fun." Said Harry going suddenly serious.

Ginny didn't even manage a weak smile.

"If he goes, I stay." She said firmly.

X..x..X..x..X..x..X

"Harry, get off me this instant!!!" yelled Ginny. Harry had literally carried her on the boat the Rumella (the exchange school in Canada, located under Niagara falls) with Blaise (A/N: Blaise is female in this story) and Draco and had then sat on her until they couldn't see land anymore.

He got of the small girl and took the seat next to her hoping that she wouldn't kill him, and that she hadn't inherited the Weasley temper. Maybe she would just forgive him and they could enjoy the trip. But he didn't know Ginny very well after all because as soon as had he got off her she had gotten up, turned to him and screamed-

"HARRY JAMES POTTER YOU ARE A UNGREATFUL, LYING $$HOLE AND I HATE YOU!!!"

She then turned on her heel and stamped of in the direction of reception.

_Well there goes the idea of having fun on this trip..._

X..x..X..x..X..x..X

"What do you mean? There has to be some kind of mistake?" said Draco to the girl at reception who had just told him he would be spending the boat trip in a cabin with Ginny.

"I refuse to share with a Weasley!" he exclaimed.

"I'm very sorry Sir but it can't be changed now, I'll see what I can do in the morning." Said the very tired receptionist.

"Fine. Whatever. Just gimme the key." He said with his arms across his chest sounding very much like a five year old.

She handed him a key and he then turned to leave. On his way out he met with none other than Ginny. It took him a minute to recognize her as she had a gorgeous tan and was wearing a summer dress which was much more revealing than the Hogwarts robes (Well that isn't saying much but...). It was the red hair that gave her away. She actually looked, uh, good.

He focused and found his voice.

"Well it looks as if I'll be seeing you tonight Weasel."

"Not if I can help it."

At that Draco snorted, sneered and left. (AN: Okay, okay, so Draco wouldn't snort but they are MY characters now so I can make Draco snort if I want to. I also gave Ginny a tan!)

X..x..X..x..X..x..X

When Ginny found out what had happened she went crazy. But no matter what she did (which was a lot, such as kicking and screaming and yelling and biting and threatening and more kicking) they wouldn't change the arrangements so now she was lying on her bed reading the pamphlet for Rumella. She had carefully locked the door first, and pushed lots of furniture in front of it, in case Draco decided to turn up.

The pamphlet went something like this-

_Four students from each school may be chosen. Two boys—Two girls. They will be set up in a small apartment inside one of the towers (or passages) and then later sorted into houses. They will also..._

Ginny heard a key turn in the lock.

_Damn, I should have known._

She looked up to see Malfoy struggle to push the furniture away then walk through the door.

"Find your way back from Blaise then?" Ginny asked in a very accusing tone.

"You think your smart weasel, but guess what? In America I hear that they tie weasels up by their tails with string and drown them in the lake." He spat.

She giggled as Harry's plan of Draco "tied up" came to mind.

Malfoy looked shocked but soon recovered.

"You think what I just said was funny? What I find funny is that the people on this ship put us in the same cabin! I mean redheads and blondes don't mix."

_Wait, was that a joke? If it was it was pretty lame, but still, a joke..._

She secretly smiled and glanced over to him. I was obvious that he had been swimming as he was dripping all over the place. Or maybe someone had just chucked him over board...

_He's kinda cute. In a retarded kind of way..._

"Or should I say class, and a disgrace to the word pureblood."

..._This is going to be a long three months._

X..x..X..x..X..x..X

P.s

_Damn, _thought Harry, _My plan to throw him overboard failed... Ron will be so disappointed..._


	2. Chapter two, in which Harry is tipsy

Harry sat in his cabin and tried to enjoy the peace and quiet. Blaise had decided to visit Malfoy because Harry was_ "trop ennuyeux". _Harry felt bad for Ginny having to share a cabin with Malfoy, but he had gotten stuck with Blaise who had spent about 3 hours at the mirror, then spoke a babble of French and stalked off. Hmm.

It wasn't a coincidence that he was chosen for this trip, not at all. It would seem logical that if there were four places open to students, the ones chosen would be one from each house, but this wasn't so. Mostly because Ravenclaws don't need to go to the best wizarding school in the world to be smart, and Hufflepuffs would probably embarrass Hogwarts in some way. So there were two Griffyndors and two Slytherins chosen. They were Ginny, Draco, Blaise and Colin. But soon Harry swapped with Colin, and took his pace on the exchange.

Well, it all started five weeks ago when Harry had just gotten back from a Quidditch game. He was ecstatic. It was against Slytherin and they had won although Harry had missed the snitch. Anyway, to cut a long story short his room and possessions had been ransacked, and someone was trying to kill him. Big deal! Right? Someone's always trying to kill Harry! But the attacks continued and he needed somewhere to go so that he was safe. So Dumbledore arranged for him to go on this trip. It had gotten so bad that he couldn't even walk down the corridor without an axe flying at him, a masked bandit trying to kidnap him and a spider trying to clip his toenails. Voldemort was desperate.

Harry heard a tap on the door and stood up to open it. It was the Weasly's owl, Errol with a letter for Harry. Harry let Errol in and gave it some of Hedwig's owl feed.

Then he read the note.

_Dear Harry, _

_How are you? And more importantly how is Ginny? Wait that didn't come out right... Classes have been hell. Snape's acting as if he got his wand stuck up his $$ and is giving us more homework. Oh, and Professor Binns finally cracked, spent a whole lesson rocking back and forth, back and forth mumbling about Mexican walking fish or such like._

_Hermione is going great (wink, wink) and sends her love. And (brace yourself) something is happening between Dumbledore and Old Mac (McGonagal)._

_Keep me updated on how you try to murder Malfoy. Sorry to hear the drowning plan didn't work out._

_Ron._

Harry smiled at Ron's letter but couldn't help feeling left out.

I mean now that Ron and Hermione were a couple he felt more like a third wheel then a friend.

He got out a new piece of parchment and wrote,

_Dear Ron, _

_I'm fine. GINNY'S GREAT!!!!! Well actually she's mad at me and due to some kind of mistake was put in a cabin with Malfoy. But then again I was put with Blaise who insists on speaking French just to annoy me. Grrrrr. Sorry bout Snape. He, He, He. By the way Dumbledore and old Mac? NO way! Or gross! EWW... Thanks for the nightmares. Oh and I hope you play well as seeker while I'm gone. Coz if you don't...._

_Love to Hermione. And from Ginny. I also gave Errol some Bernie's owl feed. That's not the type he's allergic to is it? I was thinking of pushing Malfoy off the Boat. Or tying him up (he, he, he, private joke) what do you think?_

_Harry. The boy who got seasick._

Harry secured the parchment to Errol's outstretched leg and let her out the door.

He then fell back on his bed and turned to Hedwig.

"You'll be my friend when Hermione and Ron desert me, right? Now that Ginny's angry at me...?"

Hedwig glared at him, turned around and finished doing her business.

X..x..X..x..X..x..X

_She looks so sweet and innocent when she concentrates._

Thought Draco, who was supposedly reading but was actually looking at Ginny who was writing in her diary.

_If only I could read it. _

_Draco she is a Weasley get her out of your head!_

If Draco could read what she was writing he would be quite surprised. It went something like this...

_The way he looked at me today! Dripping wet. Like a drowned ferret._

_Sweet._

_I think he is looking at me!_

_No staring._

_Oh no! Is there something on my nose?_

Her hand went up to her nose but was greeted with nothing unfamiliar.

_Calm down._

_He is a Malfoy. He is a Malfoy. He is a Malfoy. But he is sooo cute! Okay, so that didn't work. Lets try a different chant. Snape in a dress. Snape in a dress. Snape in a dress..._

_She is a Weasley._

_He is ugly...ish._

_She is sooo hot._

_Okay, I need something to distract myself before I go crazy. _

Ginny grabbed her Discman and put the radio on. She always listened to the muggle radio, because that was the only thing that stopped her failing muggle studies, (the things she worked out from the radio). It was playing an EMINEM song, which she hadn't heard in ages so she relaxed and hummed along to the tune.

_Till the roof comes off,_

_Till the lights go out,_

_Till my legs give out,_

_Can't shut my mouth...._

"What's that?" ask Draco curiously.

"What?"

"That." He pointed at the discman.

"Oh, ummm... here listen." She handed him the Discman and helped him put it on. He recoiled as he heard loud music coming from the little things sticking out of his ears, but when he listened closely he could make out some words...

_Till the smoke clears out,_

_And my high wears out,_

_I ma rip this shit,_

_Till the..._

"Oh, who is this?"

"Eminem."

"Who?"

"He's popular in the Muggle world."

"Hmm...Why? All he does is shout."

"It's called rap! It's a type of music! Can't you say anything nice?"

"Yes, I can." Draco stated, and Ginny waited for him to say something nice, but she waited in vain.

"Well, if you don't like it can I please have it back so I can listen to it?"

"No! I never said I didn't like it! It's uh, good..."

Ginny and Draco where pretty close together now, and Ginny couldn't help noticing how good looking he was...

_If only I could...._

Ginny leaned forward slightly.

Draco copied.

_Soooo close....._

Their lips drew closer and closer until they were only millimeters apart and then....

The door swung open and in stepped Blaise.

Draco and Ginny jumped apart quickly, and Ginny quickly squeaked out "He brainwashed me, I swear!"

"Um, Okay... there you are Draco. I was looking everywhere! Come on, let's go get some...uh, ice cream" Said Blaise sweetly.

"Uh... Ok"

Draco glanced at Ginny apologetically but she was writing in he journal again.

_There goes my chance._

X..x..X..x..X..x..X

_Dear Diary, _

_He's gone._

_He left with _her. _Blaise Zabini._

_That _Slut.

_I thought he was going to kiss me but maybe I was imagining it._

_Oh well. It's only Draco._

_Draco Malfoy._

_Virginia Malfoy._

_Mmmm...._

X..x..X..x..X..x..X

"C'mon Draco." Blaise whined.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I like it out here."

"We could kick Harry out. And anyway it's cold out here."

"We can talk out here." He said firmly.

"Draco, Its cold, wet, raining and the mosquitoes are killing me."

"Blaise if you wanna go so much just go. Go to Harry."

"You know, I just might do that!" She said and turned on her heel and stalked off in the other direction.

_Slut._

Draco was fed up with Blaise, all she ever wanted to do was talk and he was sick of it. He already spent a year trying to escape Pansy but Blaise...Well; he didn't need this right now. Pansy had only left him because she fell in love with Neville and as far as Draco was concerned, She could keep him forever –no one else would want him. But now, with a chance at a new school, Draco felt refreshed as he thought of all the possibilities. He was himself, not his fathers slave.

X..x..X..x..X..x..X

Meanwhile Harry had had a bit much of the wine Blaise had bought back with her.

His speech was slurred.

"I don't knooooow what to do. It started in the third yeeeear. I was tooooo afraid to tell her. Then she didn't want me any mooore. What if she gets with Malfoy? Or Colin? Or Snape? Or Lily Potter?"

"Harry I find it quite hard to believe that Ginny will get with your deceased mother." Stated Blaise

"Hmmm, Show what you know. You were the one that told me that this wine didn't make the fairies cooome into my head and..."

Blaise's lips on his cut him off.

He snogged her back.

(A/N: Oooooh! Blaise and Harry sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G!!!)

Blaise pulled away and with his support gone Harry collapsed into a drunken heap.

_Well I've never had that reaction before._


	3. Chapter three, in which Draco is fluffy

"Aaaaaaargh!!!" Ginny screamed.

It was wonderful weather, so Ginny had thought that she would sneak out while Draco was still drooling into his pillow and find Harry. But when she arrived at his cabin she saw him and Blaise slumped together on Blaises bed, His head on her shoulder.

"Aaaaaaargh!!!" Ginny screamed again, this time louder, so that they would wake up and confront her.

They didn't.

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGHHHHH!!!!!!" She bellowed, and Harry's eyes slowly opened.

"Gmph." He said. His head was almost exploding with pain from the night before, when he had had a teensy bit much to drink...

"Hey Weasley, What do you want?" asked Blaise.

"What do I want? I'll tell you what I want! I want you to get your dirty little hands off _my_ Harry!!!" She screeched.

"I'm yours?" asked Harry. "Cooool."

"Yeah, well not anymore!" she cried as she raced from the cabin.

"Don't get up," said Blaise sleepily and she pulled him closer towards her.

His head snapped up and he found himself looking at Blaise's face. But why was it so close to him? He sat up and when his head stopped spinning he found himself in the same bed as Blaise, The Slytherin slut.

_Uh oh, _he thought, _What exactly happened last night..._

But he couldn't remember, his head was still spinning and he had no recollection of the previous evening at all.

"Uh, Blaise...?"

""What now Potter, can't you see I'm sleeping?"

"Did we uh... you know, did we, uh... well, the thing is, um, yes well, hmm... Do you understand what I am getting at?"

"Not really Potter you are making about as much sense as a five year old delinquent. What are you trying to say?"

"Uh, you know, the thing with the you and the, uh, place... You're just trying to make this difficult for me aren't you?"

"Who me? Never." Smirked Blaise.

"Did we have sexual intercourse last night?" stammered Harry.

"Oh, you mean after the wine and the kissing and then the...." She trailed off, raising an eyebrow suggestively.

"WHAT! We didn't did we? Oh no! Ron will kill me! Ginny will kill me! Malfoy will kill me! Fred will kill me! George will kill me! Voldemort will kill me (but probably because of unrelated reasons)! Molly will kill me! I'LL KILL MYSELF!!!!" shrieked Harry.

There was a pause.

"I'm so dead." Stated Harry before hitting his head repetitively on the wall.

"You know, I never actually said we did it. You Griffindors are so presumptuous and gullible. Like _I_ would ever sleep with _you_. Get over yourself Potter. I'm going to go and get some breakfast." Then Blaise proceeded to get up and stalk out of the cabin.

_Does that mean we didn't have sexual intercourse? _Thought Harry.

X..x..X..x..X..x..X

"...And that's when I left!" she wailed.

"Hey, Its okay. Look if we fell asleep like this and that jerk Potter came in he would get the wrong impression, right? Well maybe he was comforting her or she him." Said Malfoy kindly.

Yes _kindly. _

_But Blaise is never comforting so that's probably not it. Hey, I thought she was over Potter anyway... _mused Draco.

"You could be right but I am more upset over the fact that I'm not over him."

"We all are." He whispered.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing."

X..x..X..x..X..x..X

"Ginny, I have loved you since the third year. I would never cheat on you. If we were together that is. Are we? Together that is. I mean no pressure but well, I love you. That's all that matters, right? You could learn to love me. I promise." said Harry.

"Nah," said Blaise "I didn't see Draco or Weasley at breakfast so I suggest you think of something better because that was way too desperate."

"Gee, thanks."

"Welcome."

"Grr."

X..x..X..x..X..x..X

"Ginny?"

"Mmm?"

"Why don't you do that to your hair at school?"

"Because, I'm shy."

"Oh."

_Awkward pause_

"Draco?'

"Yes?'

"Why do you act sooo mean?"

"Because, I'm shy."

"Oh."

_Awkward pause_

"Ginny?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you like Harry?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

"But there is someone I like even more."

"Ginny?"

"Yes?'

"Who?"

She reached up and kissed him softly on the right side of his forehead.

"Guess."

X..x..X..x..X..x..X

Harry turned the corner.

_I will tell her._

He stopped dead in his tracks.

He saw Ginny.

Ginny whisper something in Draco's ear and then kiss him on the forehead.

He then saw Draco's mouth find hers in a heart-breaking kiss. (Heart breaking for Harry that is, Ginny and Draco were quite enjoying themselves.)

X..x..X..x..X..x..X

Ginny and Draco sat on top of the boat. Together. It had been only a few hours since they had admitted their feelings and neither wanted to corrupt the silence that surrounded them. For the first while they had kissed, then they talked, but now they were just content to be in each other's company.

They sat in silence. Both thinking about the fun in Rumella they will have.

Both trying to ignore the fact that they will have to eventually return to Hogwarts and the reality that they will have to face. I mean, even thought they were trying hard to forget, they were from very different families that hated each other, and in all probability whatever they shared would go no further than Rumella.

The wind was blowing softly and Ginny's hair blew around her delicate features. Draco felt a certain pride to have his arms wrapped around her.

He felt her head fall softly onto his chest and he closed his eyes to smell her fiery hair.

_Mmm. Cinnamon._

So that was how they spent the evening, and long into the night, safe and warm on the boat, satisfied.

(A/N: CORNY-NESS!!!)

X..x..X..x..X..x..X

_Harry,_

_What the hell? Please tell me that Ginny was delirious! She sent me a letter but... You and Blaise! Next you will be telling me that Ginny gets with Malfoy! Why didn't you tell me? What about Ginny? Or I suppose "I can't stop thinking about her" doesn't say much anymore. Gee, Harry while you were 'with' Blaise were you thinking about her? Will you tell her that? When you first told me that you had feelings for Ginny I was okay with it, because I thought that you of all people would never hurt her. But I guess I was wrong._

_Remember all those times we said Blaise was a whore? And so was whoever slept with her (cough, Malfoy, cough) ? That or desperate. Well Harry what does that make you? The boy who 'did' a whore? Oh, and Hermione doesn't send any love._

_Ron._

Harry felt a tear slip down his cheek as he wrote the reply. The tear was not out of shame but of the thought that after all this time Ron did not know him better than this. Did he really think that Harry would sleep with Blaise? (Harry conveniently forgot the he himself had thought he had slept with Blaise...)

_Ron,_

_I love Ginny. I never slept with Blaise. I think. Love to Hermione (even if she doesn't return it). Sorry the letters short but I owe Ginny an explanation. I'm telling her everything. _

_Harry, The boy who was sorry._

_P.S._

_Ginny's with Malfoy._

Harry was nearly blinded by tears as he let Errol go with the letter attached to his leg.

He wiped his eyes.

Now is the time.

Dun, dun, dunnnnnn.

X..x..X..x..X..x..X


	4. Chapter four, in which Voldie is scary

The wind blew softly around her, and the whole deck was silent.

Ginny was waiting for Draco to meet her for ... uh, ice cream at the small tropical bar on the boat. He was late...as usual. Probably making himself presentable. _I swear he takes longer to get ready than I do! _mused Ginny, as she spotted a figure making their way towards her. _Finally! I had just about given up on him..._

But the figure wasn't Draco, it was Harry. He strode forward purposefully and stopped in front of her. She hadn't talked to him since that morning, a few days ago when she had found him in Blaise's arms. She had been spending her time quite happily with Draco, and avoiding Blaise and Harry. He had tried to talk to her numerous times but Draco had always been there to discourage him. But now Draco wasn't here, and she had nowhere to go, so she decided that the confrontation was inevidable.

She saw a desperate sadness in his eyes.

_Okay, he has one chance to explain, if he screws up...._

"Ginny..."

Ginny placed her drink down then raised her eyes to his.

"You have twenty seconds." She said evenly.

"Ginny, before was a mistake. It wasn't what it looked like, Blaise, and me well, we never uh_, did_ anything. I came to tell you that and, well I saw you and Malfoy, uh, together and well... You have no idea what it meant to me when you said 'My Harry' because I feel the same way. I don't want you to get with Malfoy because, because, I love you." Said Harry.

She was speechless._ He, he loves me? I've never been loved before, not by someone outside the family... Although, Harry _is_ practically family. That's probably what he means, he loves me as a sister. But then why would he care if I liked Malfoy? I'M SO CONFUSED!_

Her strength faltered and her drink fell from her grasp and shattered on the ground in over a thousand pieces. She didn't break her gaze from Harry's eyes though, she was searching for an answer in their depth.

If he was serious, and he loved her, then why could she only think about his enemy, Draco Malfoy? It didn't make sense. Why now?

She opened her mouth to say something but was distracted by Draco walking up. He looked from Ginny to Harry and back again.

"Uh, am I interrupting something?" Draco asked.

"Yes." Said Harry

"No." Said Ginny.

"Uh, okay then, Ginny, do you maybe want to go for a walk, uh, away from here?"

Ginny didn't know what to do, she could go with Draco or she could stay with Harry. _I am having the best time with Draco, _thought Ginny_, but will he be reliable when we get back to Hogwarts? And will Harry be faithful, or is he just going to use me? Maybe Ron told him to ask me out... It would just be too weird getting involved with him. But Draco is Draco. Hmm..._

"Okay," started Ginny, but then she changed her mind when she saw Harry's expression. "Actually, I cant. Well, maybe just this once... No, I cant. Well... YOU ARE BOTH ASKING ME TO CHOOSE BETWEEN A SIX YEAR CRUSH AND A TWO DAY LOVE!!! THIS IS SO HARD!"

The stress was too much for Ginny, so she gave a quick squeak before bolting down the hallway and into her cabin. Draco and Harry turned to each other.

Draco was trying to think of a way to approach Ginny and ask her what was wrong.

Harry was wondering if he was the two-day-love or the six-year-crush.

Who do you think Ginny should chose?

X..x..X..x..X..x..X

The person who did eventually approach Ginny was none other than Blaise Zabini.

She crept into the room and stretched out on Draco's bed waiting for Ginny to notice that she was there. She had told Draco to share a cabin with Potter tonight because Ginny needed some female company. He had reluctantly agreed. Now lets just hope they don't kill each other.

Ginny stirred and her eyes fluttered open.

"Blaise? Where's Draco? Where's Harry?" She asked.

"I got rid of them for you. I thought that you might like a break."

_You have no idea..._

"Oh. Thank you."

Blaise raised her eyes to Ginny's and smiled. She was a tall girl at nearly 5'10'' but elegant in her movements and direct in her speech.

"Welcome."

Awkward pause.

"Blaise?"

"Yes?"

"Did you and Harry...Well, you know?" Ginny asked as she blushed the colour of her hair.

"Do you really wanna know what happened?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I was comforting Potter who was slightly drunk, Over the fact that the girl of his dreams had fallen for Malfoy." She paused, "And he passed out. I fell asleep and, well that's it.

_Besides a kiss which you don't need to know about..._

"And that's it? Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Ginny sat up a little straighter.

"Blaise?"

"Yes?"

"If you where in my position who would you choose?"

"Uh...Well I suppose I should say something like 'follow your heart', but honestly, I'd pick Draco. Come on! He is gorgeous and smart and so hot, and those are his BAD qualities. On the other hand you have Harry, who smells funny after Quidditch matches. What a hard decision. Anyway, It's your choice, but maybe you should get some sleep, you will have to face them tomorrow."

"I just might." said the immeasurably tired Ginny as she turned the light off.

"Night."

"Good night, and thank you." Said Ginny.

X..x..X..x..X..x..X

Ginny stood at the dock and tried desperately to find Harry or Draco. She pushed her way through the crowd, which was struggling to get indoors. But she pushed against the people, she was struggling to get back to the boat.

Flashback

It had all started when Ginny woke up with a killer migraine. She found the boat had stopped rocking. They had arrived at the dock of Rumella. The only people who were getting off were the exchange students (Ginny, Draco, Harry and Blaise) and a few parents making visits but the dock was swarming with people of all sorts.

She ran to tell Harry that they had arrived but stopped as the events from last night came rushing back to her. There was no way that she could go running back to him now. So instead she packed the rest of her luggage and took a shower.

When she arrived out on the deck with everyone else, she put her luggage down and sat on top of it. Well, almost everyone else. She looked around the deck but could see neither Harry nor Draco.

She moved to the edge and watched as the two men tied the rope to the dock. The pathway was being lowered.

_Where are they?_

A few feet off the ground the men lowering the platform, let go.

Ginny felt as if she would remember that detail forever because as she watched the plank drop, it happened.

Time stopped. Or slowed. All sound was made dull. But vision enhanced. Every single person on the ship felt the explosion. No smoke, no damage, they just felt it.

Everyone froze, until one person found his or her voice. Soon many voices followed and there was a chorus of screams as everyone made a mad dash down the plank. Ginny had gotten caught up in the crowd, and was swept of the boat.

End flashback

Ginny was still fighting the crowd as she battled her way to the ship.

_Please let them be alright_.

Ginny guessed that the explosion had come from down below, so she went to the stairs and started climbing down to the basement.

_Please just let them be alright._

X..x..X..x..X..x..X

Draco had watched Ginny from a distance because he was afraid that she would still be angry from last night. He watched her as she stood in deep thought looking at the men lower the plank.

_I miss her already. That is really sad._

Draco felt a sharp pain in his head as he staggered to stay upright. The explosion hit him worse than most people, and he hit the deck out cold, while people ran in a mad panic around him.

X..x..X..x..X..x..X

Draco woke up only minutes later with a huge headache.

Wait, He could hear panic. But the ship was deserted. He smelt a putrid smell coming from the lowest cabin (basement).

He slowly stood up and made his way down the stairs. Whatever was going on he intended to find out, and also to search for Ginny.

He heard noises. A scream.

Draco slowly inched the door open and crept inside. He was unnoticed and watched as he saw a scene played out before him. Like he was watching a movie.

The first thing he noticed was that he wasn't on the boat anymore. He saw a large, majestic room and it was empty of furniture. The roof, floor and walls were all colored black but could barely be seen through the shards of broken mirrors covering them. Draco didn't know this but the mirrors he was looking at where the entire collection of the 13 mirrors of Power, Including the mirror of erised. The small amount of power the mirrors emitted was magnificent when reflected in the others until the whole room was filled with the deepest magic.

He then saw Harry. Harry was stretched out on the cold, hard floor, his outstretched hand only inches away from his wand. He was so close but had no strength left. He was weak.

Draco then noticed the figure standing over Harry in a long black cloak.

Voldemort.

He who must not be named's head turned slowly to face Draco.

His skin was stretched over his skull in a very disturbing manner and he had no eyes. Only holes where his eyes would be that seemed to go on forever. Draco tried not to look into them for he felt that he might drown.

He smiled and Draco briefly saw his forked tongue flick and then subside.

He turned back to Harry and raised his wand.

Draco saw his hand clench the wand so tightly and the knuckles go white. Draco knew what he had to do. He took out his wand. His was pointed at Voldemorts, Voldemorts was pointed at Harry.

Voldemort's mouth found its voice and formed the words 'Avada Kedavra' at about the same time Draco made the words 'Expeliarmus'. Their voices mingled and before the curse could be performed on Harry, Voldemort's wand flew out of his hand. The third, and last unforgivable curse was reflecting and bouncing off all the many mirrors, picking up power. Before finally heading for the hooded figure standing in the middle of the room. Voldemort was struck dead by his own curse.

If Draco had recalled the story he would have said that time stopped but it was untrue. Nothing stopped. And it was over. A huge blinding green light filled the room and no one was left standing.

X..x..X..x..X..x..X

_Please just let them live!_ Thought Ginny as she descended down the stairs. She pushed open the door to the basement to see three figures lying in a pool of water and surrounded by barrels of wine. It was a dingy little wine cellar but it reeked of dark magic. She immediately recognized two of them. Then the third. She gasped when she saw Draco twitch, and rushed to his side.

"Get help." He whispered before fainting from the energy of it all. She then stood up, and ranas fast as she could go.

X..x..X..x..X..x..X

_Run!_

Ginny was speeding, barely conscious towards help. She had ran off the boat and through the dock and was now running through the endless tunnels of Rumella. She ran into some big wooden doors and heaved them open. If her eyes where fully open she would have noticed that she was in the 'great hall' of the school and that the tables were all surrounded by laughing children.

It was larger than Hogwarts and much more impressive by anyone's standards. The walls where pitch black but a fire was about a meter in front of them on all sides which looked very impressive. The fire was safe (warm in the cold, cold in the heat) and provided the room with an instant beauty. The tables and pillars were made of marble and the staff table was hovering almost 6 feet off the ground. Students wore black while teachers and prefects wore silver. The effect was magical. Not that Ginny noticed of course.

She stumbled as far as she could into the middle of the room before-

"THE BOOOOOAT!!!"

-Ginny used the last ounce of her strength to get the words out and was rewarded with instant silence. Then, her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell to the floor in a heap.

X..x..X..x..X..x..X

Twelve years later

X..x..X..x..X..x..X

Draco closed the book and glanced at the cover before placing back on the shelf.

'The Boat'

Written by Virginia Weasley

Draco sighed.

He didn't need to read the book to know the ending.

Harry was disabled (his leg amputated) for life and by the time Draco had awoken Ginny had chosen Harry over himself. Draco was at first angry – _of course it is only self pity that made her choose him_ – but now he was just left with a big, gaping hole in himself and the loneliness that filled it.

He remembered it all so well.

Draco put on his robe and went to bed. He had a big day tomorrow. As the DADA (defense against dark arts) at Hogwarts his job was never easy.


	5. Chapter five, in which Snape is snapey

Usually at the start of the year Hogwarts had to replace the DADA teacher because they died, left, lost their memory or where running away from something. Draco had been asked to teach in the position three years ago and this was to be his forth year. He wasn't looking forward to it. He made his way to the great hall and took his place at the teacher's table. There was going to be three new teachers this year. A care for magical creatures (Hagrids on a anniversary trip with Madame Maxime/Madame Hagrid), a librarian and a transfiguration teacher.

The sixth years were the first to enter the hall followed closely by the third years. Draco sat in his seat and glared at all of them (think exactly like Snape).

Once everyone was seated the sorting began. Dumbledore introduced the hat, it sang its song and then people were called up to the stool.

"Joseph Longbottom."

Joseph slowly walked to the hat and tentatively placed it on his head. He squirmed for a minute and held his breath before-

"Slytherin!"

He let his breath out.

_Pansy's son is following tradition. Poor Neville._

"Layla Wood." (Cho and Oliver's girl)

"Hufflepuff!"

"Tina Foster."

"Griffindor!"

"Steven McNairy."

"Slytherin!"

"David Weasley." (Ron and Hermionie's boy)

"Ravenclaw!"

"Emilia Sernona."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Draco (Professor Malfoy) tuned out the rest of the sound until Dumbledore's speech and even then he was only half listening.

"Welcome...Third floor...Forrest...House points...New teachers..."

_New teachers?_

Draco tuned in.

"...May I present, Professor Aredon as your new Transfiguration teacher!"

Polite clapping.

"And the temporary care for magical creatures teacher – Proffessor Ley!"

More polite clapping as a middle-aged lady stood up to take a bow.

"Then new librarian will be arriving tomorrow so everybody will meet her then. Now, lets not waste anymore time, EAT!"

Draco ate his meal slowly and was one of the last people to leave the Great Hall. He passed the Slytherin table on his way out and waved to Joseph Longbottom (He had met him through Pansy).

Joseph waved back and continued to whisper with his friends.

_This is going to be a loooong year._

X..x..X..x..X..x..X

Draco woke up slightly late. Okay so breakfast was mostly over....

But his head hurt!

He jumped into the shower and turned the water on full blast.

Twenty minutes later he ran into the Great Hall dressed and ready for the day.

"Ah, Draco," Called Dumbledore as he motioned for him to sit down, "We were waiting for your company."

"Hello Dumbledo..." Draco stopped as he noticed who was sitting in the Librarian's seat.

"Hello Draco." Came the sweet voice of Ginevra Weasley.

Draco stopped, turned around and left.

X..x..X..x..X..x..X

Back in his room Draco was shoving his clothes and possessions in a bag.

He turned the light off and walked out the door. The bag was heavy. He felt old.

Draco looked quite young but felt quite old for a twenty nine year old. He hadn't had much sleep lately and was tired. Next year he would be thirty, and he had achieved next to nothing, he was alone and bitter. He walked into the great hall and said only one word,

"Goodbye." And walked out again.

The majority of the school followed after him to the door. Draco stopped.

"Professor Dumbledore, may I ask why there is now a _moat_ around Hogwarts?" Dumbledore dodged the question.

"You can't leave."

"I can apparate."

"On Hogwarts grounds?'

"Could I fly?"

"No."

"Well then," he looked at the students before saying (rather sarcastically) "I will just have to swim." And with that he jumped into the moat and swam across, dragging his luggage behind him.

When he reached the other side he turned and waved.

"Cheerio!"

"Draco?"

"Yes Albus?"

"If you leave I will personally hire Harry Potter as the new DADA teacher."

"Oh." Draco paused, "In that case." Draco jumped back into the moat, swam across and walked calmly back into the school. He then yelled over his shoulder

"Sixth year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, follow me I believe we have a class."

X..x..X..x..X..x..X

"...Now you all know about Tybalts and their poisons so now I do believe we are scheduled to do some work on Demons."

The classroom door opened and Ginny walked in.

"Hello Draco."(evil stares from the girls)

Draco crossed his arms over his chest and pouted like a five year old.

"This classroom is busy," he snapped.

"Draco..."

"What?"

"Don't be so childish, we need to talk."

"I don't wanna talk to you, you...you Potter-shagger!"

"Uh, Draco?"

"WHOT?"

"Sit down, we need to talk."

"FINE, I'll sit down! Happy? Huh? Huh?"

"Look, we need to talk but can you at least act your age?"

"Oh, you mean you _wouldn't_ be happier talking to a baby? I know I would!"

"Draco..."

"Why are you bothering me? Find Potter! Or don't you like him any more?"

"I do but there is someone I like more."

"Ginny?"

"Yes?"

"Who?"

"Guess."

Ginny then leaned in for a kiss but was interrupted by Draco's voice.

"Does Pot-head know you're here?"

"Well..."

"DOES HE?"

"Well, no but..."

Draco walked straight out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

Ginny nervously turned to the stunned class

"Okay, so I hear you are learning about Demons. Am I right..."

X..x..X..x..X..x..X

Draco didn't know why he cared what Harry thought. Actually he did. Draco sighed. When he was a child he had nothing. Well he had everything money could buy but he didn't want any of it. He was abused. Not physically but mentally almost 24/7 and so grew up cheated of a childhood. He was made responsible at a very young age and the first thing he learned was that if you didn't hunt you would be hunted. Being cheated of a childhood, of love, he didn't wish that one anyone not even Potter.

Ginny's love was (at a time) his world, all he had. When she left him he broke. There was no point in making another man suffer that. The only thing he had now was his job at Hogwarts. His father had disowned him for bringing the downfall of Voldemort upon the world and he had spent many months in bars and clubs before Dumbledore rescued him off the street and offered him the job.

Draco stood up off his bed and went towards his mirror. He stared.

His reflection stared back. His tear stained face was even paler than usual and his hands were shaking. He touched his left hand to his face to his face where many years ago Ginny had first kissed his forehead.

Draco dropped his hand and sighed.

"Are you going to be standing there all night?" Came the not unkind voice of Severus. "Because, I could leave..."

"No. I want company."

"I heard about the class."

"Oh."

"Do you want to talk?"

Draco pondered this for a second before briefly nodding and sitting down on his four-poster bed. He paused.

"Did you love her?"

"Yes, with all my heart."

"But..." Severus prompted.

"But nothing. She chose him."

"Oh. He's married you know."

"What?"

"Yeah. Last year. Big wedding. Almost 1000 guests."

"To who?"

"Blaise."

"Blaise?"

"Blaise."

"Blaise?"

"That's what I said."

"Blaise?"

Severus sighed. Knowing he wouldn't get anything more out of Draco tonight. He stood up and left.

"Blaise?" Whispered Draco.

_But where does that leave me?_

X..x..X..x..X..x..X

..._Till the roof comes off,_

_Till the lights go out..._

Knock, Knock.

...Till my legs give out... Knock, Knock. 

..._Cant shut my mouth,_

_Till the smoke clears out,_

_And my high wears out..._

KNOCK, KNOCK!

...Ima rip this shit till my bones collapse... 

KNOCK, KNOCK!!!

..._Music is like magic,_

_There's a certain feeling you get..._

KNOCK, KNOCK!!!

Ginny turned the Discman off and hurriedly ran to the door (which was shaking on its hinges).

She opened the door to see a very angry Snape in the entrance.

"Oh." She was quite surprised to see the evil-potions-dude at her door.

"Professor Snape. What a...pleasant surprise!"


	6. Chapter six, in which Dumby is speechy

"Cut the crap Weasley. Oh, and its Severus."

"Uh, Okay...Severus, What crap?"

"You know, 'What a pleasssssant sssurprissse!' You don't want me here, and I don't want to be here so let's skip the pleasantries and get to the point."

"Which is?"

"Well, No.1 I am standing here in the cold and freezing my ass off!"

Ginny gingerly moved aside to let him in.

"And No.2 ...Ooooh! Is that a disucmen (diskman)???"

"Yessss....."

"Ooh, I used to love these! How do they make those noises, I'll never know! And there itty bitty liddle ear phones... Uh, Oh sorry. I mean, No.2 You need to talk to Draco because he is miserable."

"You think that I haven't tried?"

"I didn't say that."

"But you thought it!"

"Yes actually, I did."

"Oh."

"Hey, can I borrow your diskman?"

"No."

"Oh."

"Well..."

"What was the point to this conversation?"

"I'm not sure, but I think that it had something to do with Draco. You wanted me to talk to him..."

"Yes! That's it! You have to talk to him!"

"But I told you, I have already tried!"

"Well not hard enough!"

"But..."

"No buts! And if you will excuse me, I have a class to attend."

"Fine, Fine."

Severus walked out the door quickly and very similarly to his exit from Draco's room

It was then that Ginny noticed her Discman had mysteriously disappeared.

"SNAPE!!!!"

X..x..X..x..X..x..X

"I am aware that it is no where near Halloween yet but it soon will be so I have decided to give you fair warning about the up-coming ball."

Dumbledore paused and waited for the exited murmers to die down. Everyone was suspicious. Dumbledore wasn't a very 'fair warning' type of person.

"Ahem."

Everyone was silent.

"The ball will not be held in the great hall, it will be held on the roof. It will be a full moon on the chosen night so beware. Oh, and I think 18th century dress robes will do the trick. Very formal."

Everyone was speechless (except for a 3rd year Hufflepuff girl who gave a very excited squeak and started hyperventilating).

Draco did not react in any way. The words just washed over his head and had no effect on him. He would of course, chaperone the ball but that was expected of him anyway. No matter how much he tried to shut down his mind it all came back to the image he had invented of Ginny in 18th century dress robes. He shook his head and scolded himself.

He sat in that seat for what seemed like an eternity (in reality it was only about half an hour) and came to terms with the prospect of the ball. Could be interesting. He was the last to leave the hall that day.

X..x..X..x..X..x..X

The DADA teacher walked into his classroom quite a while after the students.

Lately he hadn't been a very good teacher to them.

He decided to skip 'good morning' and get straight into the class.

"Today I will be teaching you the Veritas curse and demonstrating how to defend yourself from it. It is a powerful spell that makes the victim tell the honest answer to any question asked to them. Yes Mary?"

"Um, Proffesor, we are first years. Not seventh."

"So? You are smart, aren't you? And for that comment you will be the one to perform it."

"Me?"

"Yes you. On me."

"YOU?"

"Yes. I have done this many times before and shall easily block it."

"Ok-k-kay." She stuttered as he hurriedly explained what she had to do."

She then slowly turned her wand on him.

"Veritas!" The spell zoomed towards Draco but he made no move to stop it. His gaze was fixed on the girl standing in the doorway.

She had beautiful red hair that looked somewhat uncontrollable and curly. She was a small girl with a delicate figure and had large, green eyes. She also wore glasses but they enhanced her look if anything. The word that immediately comes to mind would have been 'delicate'.

But Draco's eyes were further down (don't be gross!) and on her nametag.

Lillian Potter.

X..x..X..x..X..x..X

Proffessor Malfoy woke up in the infirmary with a headache the size of Aragog.

He felt something gently press against his forehead. Lips? His head hurt.

He could vaguely remember a glowing girl in the doorway of his class and he had felt distracted by her and so, unable to prevent being hit by the Veritas curse.

_Stupid Hufflepuff._

_Note to self: Never let an underage which or wizard perform dark magic on you. Ever. I probably look like hell. Who is that? Damn vision! Never in focus when you need it! Grr!_

While Draco was adjusting his vision, somebody got up and excited the room.

"Wait! Who are you?" Draco cried in vain.

He fell back onto his pillow but decided that he didn't like hospital pillows so started yanking the feathers out. They flew about the bed.

_He, he, he. SNOW!_

Draco had been given some veeeeery strong drugs.

"Mr. Malfoy! What have you done to my pillow!?!" Cried Madam Pomfrey.

"It was tubby!" protested Draco, "Besides, I like the snow."

He then started giggling so harshly that Madam Pomfrey wondered if she should restrain him.

His giggles soon turned to tears.

"Hey, What's wrong?" asked the nurse sympathetically.

"The Pillow!" wailed Draco, "Its FLAT!!!"

Madam Pomfrey paused and then decided to be logical.

"Draco?"

"Whot?"

"Why did you wreck the pillow? What has it ever done to you?"

"Dunno." _Sniff, sniff._

She sighed.

"Take your medication and I will visit you in an hour."

"Madam Pomfrey?" He asked innocently.

"Yes?"

"You are a kind lady, a nice nurse and ever so beautiful-"

"What do you want?"

"I want to know if there is a girl at this school called Lillian Potter."

"Well, there used to be, but that was in your fathers years here! She is long gone now. Didn't survive you-know-who I think."

"No, I mean Potter's daughter?"

"Ah, No. She wont be here for years to come. Why?"

"No reason. And Madam Pomfrey?"

"What do you want now?"

"Pillow." He said simply.

X..x..X..x..X..x..X

Draco's Journal

Dear Journal,

I remember when I started writing in you. After the defeat of Voldemort. After Ginny. After life.

I really leapt into that. You know the saying, Look-before-you-leap? But in this case its more like, Look-before-you-leap-because-if-you-don't-you-will-lose-a-girl-you-never-knew-you-had-to-a-handicapped-pothead.

Hmm.

Well at least I recovered from the Veritas okay. Yes, they finally got rid of the rashes. I mean, who knew that the curse put rashes in such...strange places.

I dont know why I saw 'Lillian Potter', nobody else saw her. Maybe it was just my imagination. I really should get that fixed...

She came to visit me in the Hospital wing. I pretended to be asleep. I just want to hear her side of the story. But I am scared.

Oh, that reminds me, I think that my students think I am crazy. It's not my fault really...

See, Ginny was taking my classes while I was in hospital and I had my first class this afternoon. I was just explaining the concept of defending yourself from Slithikers when a stuck up, bitch of a Ravenclaw, put up her prissy little hand and goes, 'Um, excuuuuuse me Sir, but professor Weeeeeeeeasly explained this faaaaasinating subject to us the otheeeeeeeeeer day.'

I mean, What a bitch!!!

So I accidentally put a curse on her. It basically means that whatever she is thinking, she says aloud.

Who would have known Erica Creevey had such weird fantasies about me...

Oh well, it will wear off by Thursday.

Thursday.

Exactly one week before the ball.

The whole school gets so excited over one night. It will probably rain. Or snow. Maybe I should enchant a blizzard...

Bye for now (got some planning to do...wink, wink),

Draco.

X..x..X..x..X..x..X

Ginny grabbed her favorite green quill and some pale cream parchment.

She had seriously thought about Snape's words. She had stayed awake at night, planned and then come up with an idea.

Now was the time for her to put that into action.


	7. Chapter seven, in which all get planny

Ginny writing

_I never meant for it to be this way. And I am sorry. But if it all happened again, I wouldn't change it. Would you? If you were in my position, I mean. Not that you are a girl. Or like me at all. Because you aren't. You are smarter. Well you are a bit like me but not that much. I think. You think as well. Yes, we both can think..._

As Ginny read over her 'plan' she got angry and frustrated with what little luck she had.

_Grr. On to my second effort._

She then took a fresh piece of parchment and again attempted to write.

X..x..X..x..X..x..X

Draco writing a letter

_Dear Blaise,_

_Sorry that I haven't written in many, many years. Sooooo, do you and Potter have a kid, huh?_

_HUH?_

Draco screwed up the paper (after deciding that she would probably be too scared to reply) and tossed it into his bin.

_Effort No.2_

X..x..X..x..X..x..X

Ginny writing

The fact is Draco...

_No, not upfront enough._

Getting straight to the point...

_Too upfront!_

Over the years I know that you never got over me. Because I never fully got over you either. I tried but it just wasn't the same, so I came back. Back to you.

You are my Romeo.

I am your cheesy Juliet.

You are my knight in shining armor.

Can I get any more cheesy?

Yes I can my Draco-Romeo-in-shining-armor. I will now be cheesy in bear language.

Grr, grr, grr, grr, grr, grr, grr, grr, grr, grr, grr, grr, grr,...

_Hell no! That means...its on to effort No. 3._

X..x..X..x..X..x..X

Draco writing a letter

_Dear Blaise,_

_Do you love him? Does he love you? Are you happy together?_

_Sorry I didn't keep in touch but I felt like being alone...for ten years. Can you tell me what happened? I need to know._

_A child, huh? Never thought that you were the type._

_What's his name?_

_James? Snigger_

_Lily? Smirk_

_The-kid-who-was-named-stupidly? Dies from laughing so hard_

_Sorry. I suppose that I should give you and Pot-head some credit._

_Did he tell you? About the defeat of Voldemort? I saved his scrawny little $$!_

_It was funny._

_Not at the time though._

_Or afterwards._

_Or now._

_Oh._

_I guess it wasn't funny after all._

_Please reply, I need to know._

_Draco. _

It was 3am by the time Draco had finished his letter to Blaise and it was the best he could do.

So, BACK OFF!!!

He called his owl (Marcerka) and sent her on her way.

X..x..X..x..X..x..X

Ginny writing

_I am sitting here, trying to write. Do you know how hard it is to put my feelings for you down on paper? Didn't think so. You've never tried have you? Never cared enough?_

_Don't love me? Yeah? Well I love you so CO-OPERATE!!! Back to bear language...Grr, _grr, grr, grr, grr, grr, grr, grr, grr, grr, grr, grr...

_I can't write that!!!_

X..x..X..x..X..x..X

Letter from Blaise to Draco- 

_Dear Draco,_

_Havent heard from you in ages!!! About 10 YEARS!!! But I forgive you._

_Yes, me and my HUSBAND are happy! Thanks for asking._

_Lillian (Lily for short) is a happy and healthy baby girl. _

_Laugh, and you die._

_Yes he told me about Moldie Voldie. Thank you for saving 'Pot-head' for me._

_Smothers you in kisses_

_And about 'telling you', I cant. I've already told you too much._

_Ginny should be the one to tell you._

_-Blaise Potter_

"Why wont anyone tell me what happened!?!?!?" screamed Draco.

He grabbed the letter and tore it into millions of tiny pieces and threw it out of the window. It floated.

_Bloody snow._

The 'snow' drifted slowly down and fell softly into the branches of a tall tree then came to a stop.

But not for long. The branches of the whomping willow reared up at Draco and slashed with all they had.

Draco didn't care though.

The only difference it made, was to make his tears red.

X..x..X..x..X..x..X

Ginny looked over her work one final time.

It had taken her all night to be satisfied but she had got there.

She was done.

_Step one: Check_

_Step two: Not long now..._

X..x..X..x..X..x..X

Draco stepped out of the post office and onto the cobble stone ground of Hogsmeade.

He breathed in a deep relaxing breath.

He was feeling much calmer. Everyone was. The students had been long awaiting this Hogsmeade weekend and were using it to shop for there dress robes for the ball.

Draco looked down at his watch and decided that it was time to meet the other teachers for a butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks.

When he arrived he suddenly felt the need for something stronger than a butterbeer. He felt very old compared to the bright-faced students of Hogwarts.

He searched the crowd for the teachers and caught Dumbledores eye. He signaled that he would join them in a minute and went to the bar. He had to get rid of some first years trying some 'good stuff' but once he had, him and a voluptuous red head were the only ones there.

"One Mai-Tai!" Draco stated at the exact same time that Ginny ordered the same thing.

They turned to glare at one another before Draco felt something snap inside of him.

"Excuse me, but I have been drinking these ever since I was five! It's my drink! Slytherin colours, named after my ancestors, and SLYTHERIN COLOURS!!! Its my drink!!!"

"No, Its mine! You don't own it. And anyway, I said it first!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes, I did!"

"Didn't!"

"Did!"

"Didn't!"

"Did!"

"Fine then. We shall agree, to disagree!"

"I disagree!"

Before Draco could respond the (poorly sighted and partially deaf) bartender placed one Mai-Tai between them.

"Mine!" screeched Ginny as she hurled her money on the counter.

"Never!" Draco yelled as he made a grab at the drink.

His hand reached it at the same time as hers and even though he felt a jolt at her touch he ignored it and held his grip.

They were glaring to hard at one another to notice the Headmaster making his way over, but he was all the same.

Glare

Glare

"Ahem." Dumbledore cleared his throat.

They ignored him.

So Dumbledore slammed his butterbeer down on the bar and the glass mug broke.

Draco immediately turned to Ginny.

"Look what you made him do!"

"Me?!?!? It was you!" Ginny was cut off by Dumbledore.

"SHUT UP! Draco, you like Ginny! Ginny, you like Draco! I now announce you annoying and sadistic! Now the next words that I am going to say are very important so pay attention! Get a life! Oh, and about the drink, Share it! No one cares! We are sick of you to bickering! We avoid you! The only person who goes near you is just about as sadistic as you too! cough, Snape, cough So either you get a life, or get a room! Preferably the latter!"

Dumbledore then tipped his hat two the two of them and left.

The glass containing a single Mai-Tai, broke.

X..x..X..x..X..x..X

Draco's Journal

Dear Journal,

I will have to write more often. It has been ages! It is now the night before the ball. I will go, but only as a chaperone. Do you know hoe hard it is to get people to respect you? After my little...outburst people just look at me funny. Oh well, time cures all.

Not much is going on right now. People are excited but doing well in tests and such.

Dumbledore finally cracked it. But hey! We all knew it was going to happen!

I have been avoiding her for days now and I think people are starting to avoid me. It's not as though I bite. Usually.

These two third years have been stalking me and one second year. The scary part is that one of them is male!

Probably after my very sexy body. I decided on the same dress robes as last year and the year before to wear to the ball.

Black.

No trim.

Well, next time I write in this I will be just as sadistic as I am now. But, see you soon!

-Draco

X..x..X..x..X..x..X

Ginny tugged at the edge of her dress, willing it to co-operate. It was perfect to anyone's eyes but hers. To her it looked like a pile of fluff after being but in the blender.

She was wearing a pale green dress fading into dark green at the hem with a dark bodice. The bodice also had a very intricate pattern of ivy on it and had a lace up front. The sleeves went down to her elbow and then went into a flow of green lace. She had her hair mostly up and in it were tiny little pieces of ivy. She was the picture of perfection.

That was half of her plan. The easy half. Now for the part that actually took brains.

X..x..X..x..X..x..X

Draco buckled the silver snake clasp at the front of his robe and checked over himself in the mirror.

"Honey, you could make any girl love you." Said his loud-mouth mirror and reflection.

"Not the girl I want."

"Well honey, I am always here and I am just as pretty as you. I am your better half."

"Your just a reflection of the real me. Real good comes from the inside.

"Honey, I'm not talking about good. I said the _better_ half."


	8. Chapter eight, in which the end is endy

It was the perfect night for the ball to take place. Not a cloud in the sky, instead galaxies of glittering stars stretched out as far as the eye could see. Then again, most people's eyes were focused on the beautiful surroundings.

Seeing as the ball was on the roof, there was a light breeze going through the crowds of people and stirring the exotic fabric of the dresses and robes.

The area was decorated with tall pillars around the edges and had a band in the far corner. It had tables to sit at and a huge buffet for people to collect their food from. In the middle there was a large dance floor already crowded with couples waltzing to the classical music.

The students had done an exceptional jobs of sticking to the '18th century' theme and everywhere you looked you could see bright swirls of skirts and the occasional flash of jewels or tiaras. Some people had even worn corsets with their outfits. Most people had tiny little face masks (covered with sequins, jewels, cloth...) to obscure their features but everyone knew who everyone was so they were just for decoration.

The staff had also gotten dressed up although some of them looked just the same as always. The mood was very happy and jovial and everyone was getting along and laughing together.

The mood was contagious and soon almost everybody was whizzing around the dance floor and switching partners every now and again. When Draco entered (late of course), Ginny was dancing with Joseph Longbottom.

He watched her swirl around and around in circles and felt a wrench at his heart. She looked dazzling.

The song ended and he saw Ginny make her way over to the refreshments table for a drink and no matter how hard he tried to stop his feet, they led him in that direction.

He had just about reached her when-

"Ginny! My dear," Spoke Professor Flitwick, "What are you doing here when you could be on the dance floor? Would you care to dance with me?"

"I would be honored." She spoke and smiled so wide that you would think her face would crack.

As the smile got bigger, Draco felt stupider and stupider.

Why did he think she would listen to him? He had been an asshole ever since she came.

_I would be better just sitting down with a strong drink. At least that can't reject me._

He then ordered the strongest drink the bartender had and found a seat at an empty table.

It took about 0.9 seconds before he was surrounded by six/seventh year girls asking him for a dance.

_Good to know that I still have it._

He turned them all down before turning back to his drink. Why did everyone want him except the one that he wanted? Was the world insane?

He looked around and tried to find Ginny. She was dancing with Flitwick still but...staring at him.

He held her gaze for what felt like hours before the song ended and she excused herself from Flitwicks grasp.

She was making her way towards his table.

_Uh oh!_

She then paused and thought for a minute before turning around and making her way towards Dumbledore. She bent down and whispered something in his ear.

_What the hell is going on?_

Dumbledore nodded and stood up as if to make a speech. As if on cue, the band stopped playing and all of the audience turned to face Dumbledore's table.

X..x..X..x..X..x..X

"Ahem. Thank you. I have had a request from a certain member of the staff of that they wish to make an announcement. Please everyone, find a seat and we will have a short break from dancing."

Ginny watched as people slowly found somewhere to sit and waited for the 'announcement' to start.

"Thank you. Now may I present, Professor Weasley!"

Polite clapping.

Ginny slowly rose from her chair and took a deep breath.

_Here goes. Time to do 'part No. 2'._

"Um, okay. Thank you for your patience. Um...Well. Here goes. I assume that most of you have read my book, 'The boat' as many of your parents feature in it."

Mumbling all around.

"I am going to tell you the parts that you do not know about. In the book, it ends with the defeat of Voldemort, Harry (although handicapped) gets the girl and lives happily ever after. Well, there have been a few changes in history. I was the girl that 'Harry got' as if you have read the book, you would have known. I was in fact; dating Professor Malfoy when Voldemort struck but I ended up with Harry.'

'I took care of him and helped him through the depression that was caused by his inability to do certain things. On the boat, I made a strong friendship with Blaise Zabini and she would often come to visit me and Harry in our flat. Sometimes I would go out and leave them together whilst I visited family and friends that I couldn't otherwise see.'

'I knew soon after our one-year anniversary, that my choice of Harry over Draco was wrong and have regretted it ever since. I told Blaise my feelings and she advised me to stay with Harry until he was adjusted to his condition. That took a total of seven years. When I finally told Harry that I did not love him and was leaving him, He understood. He said that it was time that I got out and made my fortune. I asked him who would take care of him and he confessed that he liked Blaise. I wasn't surprised because their attraction was obvious and I knew that Blaise felt the same way."

The staff and students soon did not notice the rain coming and soon were soaked with it. Dumbledore quickly stood up and put a rain-repelling charm on all of Hogwarts, then sat down. Ginny returned to her audience and continued her speech.

"I left the flat and Blaise soon moved in. We still keep in touch but I was learning how to become a teacher as a living; the only place that I would find Draco.'

'I got my teaching degree on the exact same day as Blaise and Harry got married. I wrote to Dumbledore and asked for a position on the staff. Thankfully, one was available and I took it.'

'Now here I am. I have been trying to talk to Draco for weeks to tell him this but he keeps ignoring me. What did I do? I made a speech so that he would finally hear my side. I think all of you know what a bitter person Professor Malfoy is, but I can assure you, if you knew him like I did, you would be surprised. Now Draco, you have a choice. You can ignore me again and I will leave the school and never bother you again, or you can talk to me and we can work this out. All I know is that I love you still and I hope you feel the same."

Ginny was looking at Draco, trying to find some hope in his eyes. He stood up, his chair scraping the ground.

Draco walked towards Ginny and his footsteps on the roof were the only sound to be heard.

He stopped, in front of her and paused before extending his hand and brushing a stray curl away from her face. Then he leant down and brushed her lips with his. She reached her arms around his neck and they stood there, kissing in front of all of Hogwarts.

People stopped holding there breath and 'awwwww'-ed at the sight of their two professors.

Draco and Ginny stayed like that for a full minute and would have done so for hours if Dumbledore had not interrupted them.

"Well, I think this is a cause for celebrating! Would you two care to start the dancing?"

"We would be honored." spoke Draco as he led Ginny onto the dance floor.

A classical waltz started up and they were soon dancing and gazing into each other's eyes.

Draco gave a mischievous grin before waving a wand at the band which was soon changed for...EMINEM!!!!

_Till the roof comes off,_

_Till the lights go out,_

_Till the smoke clears out,_

_Can't shut my mouth........_


	9. Chapter note, in which I am notey

**I suppose its about time that I put in a disclaimer so.....**

**THESE PEOPLE ARENT MINE, BUT THE STORY IS. THIS COMPUTER ISNT REALLY MINE EITHER, BUT SHHHH...**

**And I would just like to say thank you to all the reviewers... I can't believe that you bothered but it was sweet anyway. LOVE YOU ALL!!!!**


End file.
